


The Two Become One

by jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Smut, My First Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: A "deleted scene" from just after chapter 1 of my fic, "The Honeymoon".  That chapter ended just as Emma and Killian made their way toward their bedroom after the end of the final battle.  This chapter picks up where that one left off.





	The Two Become One

The Two Become One

 **Pairing:**  Captain Swan

 **Rating:** M for sexy times. Yeah, I went there, believe it or not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The fine, white mist cleared and Emma smiled in satisfaction as she realized her magic worked without a hitch, exactly as she’d wanted it to.   It was a relief after the last couple of days as the final battle waged and the Black Fairy took away both her memories and belief.  It was a relief to know she hadn’t also taken her magic.

“Well now,” Killian drawled, crowding her, leading with his hips, walking her purposely back toward the bed, “quite eager, are we?”

Emma swiped her hand through the air lighting candles throughout the room, loving the romantic glow it gave their already romantic bedroom.  She grabbed hold of the lapels of his wedding tuxedo and dragged him the rest of the way toward her.  “You gonna do something about it or are you just going to talk all night?”

He growled deep in his throat in the way he knew full well went straight to her core.  Surging forward he captured her lips in a passionate assault.  She gasped, and he took full advantage, plunging his tongue inside to tangle with hers.

It was overwhelming as it always was with Killian.  One little taste of him and she was lost, dragged under, completely consumed.  How she’d ever walked away from him back in the days before they were officially together was beyond her.

As the kiss went on and on, Killian maneuvered her backwards until the bed hit the backs of her thighs. There wasn’t a single cell in her body that wanted to resist as he tumbled them forward until she lay against the soft, smooth counterpane and he lay atop her, covering her completely, his hand tangling in her hair, his hook against her waist.

Emma raised her hips, grinding purposefully against the hard length of him.  He pulled his mouth free of hers, groaning at her movements, burying his face in her shoulder.  “Gods but I love you, Emma,” he breathed, his voice low and husky.

And suddenly it all just hit her.  

She’d just _died_ , or come close to it.  Killian and her family had almost been destroyed when the Enchanted Forest crumbled around them.  She’d lived under the shadow of the prophecy for months.  Her parents had been under a shared sleeping curse. Regina’s psycho other half had gone around reigning chaos everywhere she turned.  And before that—being the Dark One, being forced to kill Killian, having to leave him in the Underworld…

It was one traumatic moment after another.

They’d survived, they’d made it back to each other, but no one could make it through so much fear and pain unscathed.

Emma felt a heaviness in her chest, her throat tight, her eyes stinging, and without warning the first hot tears began tracking their way down her face.

It took Killian a moment to catch the shift in her mood.  He’d just begun kissing his way down the smooth column of her neck when the first sob escaped her.

“Swan!” he said, swiftly raising his head to look at her.  “Love, have I hurt you?”

Emma shook her head emphatically, framing his face with her hands, tilting his chin up to look at her. “No,” she sobbed.  “No, you’ve never hurt me; you’d never hurt me.”

“Then why the tears, love?” he asked, gently reaching down to swipe at her wet cheeks one after another.

“It’s just, Killian I love you so much there aren’t even words,” she said, her voice thick with tears. “And I just about lost you. Again.  Every damn time I think things are getting better, some new crisis hits and we almost lose each other again.”

Killian got up and Emma reached for him, the tears starting up again at the loss of him.  But he didn’t move far, simply sat on his side of the bed before gathering her up against his chest, his strong arms surrounding her.

“And every time we almost lose each other, we prevail my dearest love,” Killian whispered, carding his hand through her hair, “and we always will.  I’ll not lose you again, not without moving heaven and hell to get back to you.”

She smiled, reaching up to cup his face with one hand.  “I know. I know no villain can separate us. Even death couldn’t do that.  It’s just…”

“What, Emma?” he asked gently.

“It’s just…a lot, you know,” she said in a watery voice.  “Just a lot of terrible things, and we never get to _deal_ with them.  Soon as we get through one crisis, bam!  There’s another one just waiting for us.  I’m sorry. I know this isn’t exactly the kind of wedding night a groom wants, but….”

“Shh,” he said, leaning down to press a gentle kiss to her forehead.  “Emma, you need _never_ apologize to me for your emotions.   We’ve been through hell—literally and metaphorically—and there’s no shame in admitting to each other how traumatic it all was.”

Emma sat up and looked earnestly into his eyes.  “And you don’t have to hide from me either,” she said emphatically.  “Killian we’re together now, bound forever, and I want you to know you can tell me anything.  You can share any burden with me.”

“Aye,” he said simply, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips.  “It’s been quite the whirlwind, but now, here, with you, I’ve finally returned to calm, peaceful waters.  Swan, what do you need of me?  What can I do to ease your heart?”

She smiled, a few stray tears continuing to track down her cheeks as she ran her thumb across his lips. “I need you, Killian,” she whispered.

“You have me.  Always.”

“I need to feel you, to be close to you, to prove to myself that you’re here, that we made it through,” she said, easing down onto her back and pulling him on top of her.  “Killian, make love to me.”

He smiled tenderly, the fine lines around his eyes deepening.  “With great pleasure.”

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers, the touch whisper soft at first, gradually building in intensity until she was opening before him, tangling her tongue with his, pushing at his suit coat and working the buttons on his shirt.

Killian reached for the hem of her sweater as the kiss continued, dragging it up and over her head before cupping one breast, rubbing his thumb over the hardened tip through her lacy bra.

“Killian,” she sighed, breaking her mouth free, “feels so damn good.”

He smiled, kissing his way down her neck, across her chest, to the valley between her breasts as he reach behind, freed the clasp and then tossed the bra aside altogether.  The way he looked down at her was heady, almost intoxicating, and Emma rutted her hips against his, needing the friction, even if they still wore far too many clothes.

Killian stilled her with a quick chuckle.  “Patience, love.  I have plans to worship your delectable body properly before I fully pillage and plunder.”

“Killian,” she panted as his hand began playing with one breast and his mouth came to suckle at the other.

“Relax,” he said, letting go of her rosy tip with a pop, “We’ve all night, love, and I have every intention of cherishing you like the priceless treasure you are.  You, Emma Swan Jones, are _everything_ to me.”

Emma felt the tears bubble up once more.  She brought his mouth back to hers for a slow, deep kiss, as his hand traveled to the button on her jeans.  They made quick work of the remainder of their clothes after that, movements interrupted by sloppy kisses and gentle caresses.

Killian sat up, when they’d finally removed the last barrier between them.  His eyes took her in from head to toe, eyes shining with adoration. “So bloody gorgeous.”  His hand skimmed down the soft skin of her belly, toward her damp curls where she needed him most.

Emma’s legs fell apart as his hand found her center and his thumb began circling.  She gasped at the sensations, at the way he drew out every aching drop of pleasure.  It felt like the first time with him every damn time.  He was so attuned to her body he knew precisely what she wanted, sometimes almost before she knew herself.

Wrapping a hand around the back of his head, she brought his mouth back to hers once more, letting him set a lazy rhythm against her as she kissed him.  Love for him washed over her anew as she rose closer and closer to the peak. She was almost there…

And then he withdrew his hand.

“Killian!” she whined.

“Patience, love,” he chuckled, settling himself between her legs, lining himself up with her entrance. “I need to feel you as you come apart for me.”

Emma whimpered with relief as he finally slid home.  Emma thrust her hips forward, sobbing at the way he stretched her, filled her.  Killian leaned down for another kiss as he began moving, and Emma suddenly came apart around him, waves upon waves of the most intense pleasure she’d ever felt washing over her, her high going on and on as he set a slow, deliberate rhythm.

The tears began again as her emotions surged.  She loved this man so much, so very, very much.  She’d never in her life believed she’d be this close, this connected to another person.  He was a skilled lover, of course, but it was so much more than the sensations his talented body could elicit.  It was as though their very souls connected when they were together like this.

No barriers, no hesitation, no limits.  The two become one.

As Killian’s kisses grew in intensity, his thrusts became faster, deeper, and in an embarrassingly short time, Emma felt herself scaling the heights once again.  “Close, so close,” she whispered as he kissed the nape of her neck, his hand coming to once again fondle her breast.

“Together,” he said through gritted teeth as he nearly pulled out and then surged back into her one last time.

The world seemed to explode in rose colored light as they shouted out in unison, reaching their peak together.  He kissed her once more, long, slow, deep, before laying on his back, gathering her to him.

“Swan, that was…”

She grinned, leaning forward to kiss his chest before laying her head against it, listening to the beat of his heart as it gradually slowed to its normal rhythm.  “That was soooooo not a one-time thing.”

He chuckled.  “Glad to hear it.”  

He sobered, his hand tracing patterns against her back.  “I love you,” he murmured, “and I always will.  It doesn’t matter what we have to face, we’ll face it together, and we’ll be all the stronger for it.”

“Yeah,” she said, feeling drowsiness close in, “as long as I’m with you I know we’ll be alright.”

_Notes:_

_–So this is new.  I decided to try my hand at something rated M, mainly just to see if I could do it and do it in a way that wasn’t completely awkward.  I suppose it’s up to you to decide whether or not I was successful._

_–This story fits within my “The Honeymoon” verse.  Consider it a “deleted scene” that comes immediately following chapter 1._

 


End file.
